December
by Frozen Perfection
Summary: Kagome gets lost one night as well as Rin. When she accidently meets up with The Great Lord Sesshoumaru, they end up both finding and saving little Rin. Kagome begins to slowly wonder about him, this frosty night leading to a winter she will never forget.
1. Lost One Night

December

_By_

_Frozen Perfection_

Chapter One

The weather was brisk, freezing to the touch, yet it affected him not. The temperature fell, yet his face remained up turned and gazing at the dark clouds of the late September sky. Nothing was disturbed in the scenery, he seemed to make the landscape form to his fitting. Glowing lightly as he did, though his presence seemed far more powerful.

That was always the way it seemed when he was alone, away from his vassal and young ward. Tonight, however, was not a night for him to get away from his duties for but a moment. Tonight Rin had wandered to far, wandered past the warning sign he had told her to stay away from.

The edge of the field, he had said. She was not suppose to wander into the forest that far away from him, yet she was attracted to but a simple little flower. Then another and another, and soon, she was gone completely from his senses.

If Jaken had not been sleeping, if Ah and Uh had not fallen to slumber as well, and if he had not been lost in his own thoughts this would not have happened. Yet it had, and now was not the time to think about what should not have happened. His keen, demonic eyes searched skillfully through the forest as he walked, his clothes reflecting the moon's light as it came out.

He was a light, a spirit or ghost it would seem from his white kimono and unearthly beauty. Yet he truly was not…and that's the mistake Kagome had made.

"Inuyasha!" Again, Kagome received no response from the hanyou. Her temper flared slightly from having been so stupid. Of course, she had gotten separated from the group. Of course, she had to have had a big fight with Inuyasha. But her nerves had willed her to hang onto her bow and arrows.

That was the one big plus in this situation.

How stupid could one get? It was pathetic how she had stormed off, and knowing Inuyasha he would probably follow her. Seeing how he did not understand what she was even talking about. So she went to the forest and like a cruel twist of Fate, was now lost in it.

Her fist to heart, she wandered through the lush green planets, waiting for something to give her a sign. Anything, whether a compass or morning, she didn't care. Her deep brown eyes searched the ebony shadows, trying to vaguely adjust her eyes. But no, she was human. Even with them adjusted she would not be able to see in the dark very well.

But slowly she started to see another glow of white clothing, another person walking in the night. Kagome's teeth chattered and she rubbed her hands up and down on her limbs. She prayed it was not a youkai, praying it was another human who knew where she was. They were wearing white, Kagome didn't know why that mattered, only that it seemed odd for a youkai to wear that at night.

It seemed more civilized.

Without thinking, she ran to the white in all the black. When she burst through the fertile plants, however, she didn't expect him. She instantly froze, staring at him in mid-step. Their eyes remained locked, cold amber against melted chocolate.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered in horror.

His quiet, mysterious eyes watched her intently. Confusion and distaste gently molded into them. Her body refused to move, and slight fear edged its way into her gut. Maybe he was just having a little walk, she thought skittishly. _Probably not_, she thought. Kagome didn't think he would merely take a walk so close to his half-brother.

She blinked in realization. Maybe he wasn't close to Inuyasha at all, maybe she wasn't as close to the village as she thought she was. Maybe she had wandered way too far, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be so foolish as to do something like that. Unless he wanted to fight, she gently chided.

His eyes never moved, never even blinked as she remained locked in mid-step. Both were tense, expecting something to happen. Whether or not Sesshoumaru expected Inuyasha, she didn't know, all Kagome could think was that if Inuyasha didn't come she would probably be dead.

How long they remained like that was unknown, but Kagome didn't think she could last much longer in such an uncomfortable position. As she unnoticeably shifted her feet, he moved with her. She stopped, still staring at him with fear and hesitation.

He stopped with her, and Kagome suddenly noticed he was going a different direction than she had. His legs and feet were both turned to the direction right of her, what direction, she hadn't a clue. All the trees covered any land marks that could help her decide that, plus the sun was not out, another problem she had.

Hoping he wouldn't go toward her, Kagome took a daring step back. He took one forward in the way he was originally going, not near her at all. Taking many steps away from him, she watched as he looked ahead and started a calm pace, not caring anymore that he had seen one of his enemies a mere moment before.

She had been dismissed in a way.

She ended up ignoring it, taking off in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone when she heard a piercing scream from that very direction. Another's life was always more important than her own, and Kagome felt hesitant about that thought when she saw Sesshoumaru give her a look.

Murderous, menacing, deadly and not to mention glaring look he pasted on his handsome face. It lasted for less than a second, which Kagome was delighted by, but she understood the meaning. He did not want her to follow, but she was stubborn, and tried to follow him anyway.

Big mistake.

Note: Okay, so far so good. Just hope you guys like it. First chapter is always the hardest for me, so please, REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!! Thanks!


	2. Occurrences

Chapter Two

Her leg muscles burned with the lack of oxygen, her human body trying desperately to catch up with her deadly enemy. 'Why, oh why did I have to follow?' Kagome repeatedly scolded herself mentally, and though she could probably just stop and walk away from the situation, her good heart wouldn't allow it.

Kagome would never not help a person, showing that she was very unselfish and caring. 'But why did it have to be Sesshoumaru?' Suddenly, the world came back to reality as she crashed head-first into a strong and well-armored body, bouncing off as if she was a tennis ball against brick.

"Ow…" Kagome rubbed her now bruised rear, gently biting her bottom lip. Her lush brown eyes looked up, but the object she had run into was already gone. She did, however, catch the glint of white that flashed through the trees ahead of her. As she stood, another piercing scream echoed through the forest, giving her more reason to continue running.

'I'm running blind! I wish I knew what I was getting into,' Kagome thought as the stink of…she didn't know what, she only knew it wasn't refreshing, or non-toxic, at all. 'Okay, that's not helping!' She mentally scowled. She suddenly looked down at her left hand, sighing in relief when she realized that her bow was still within her grasp.

She slowly started to realize who, and what, she was following. The fact had not truly hit her before, her only thought was to save whoever was in trouble. In a twist, Kagome suddenly realized she was following Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's cold hearted killing machine brother. That, she thought wearily, was just sad.

The branches snapped and whistled at her, zipping by her pale skin and tearing it lightly. Blood slowly trailed down her legs, the warm liquid nice to her chilled skin, yet sickening as well. The cold weather, of course, was not helping the situation either. It was unusually cold tonight, making it hard for her entire body. It bit the inside of her throat, burning her lungs and making her shiver violently to keep warm. The stench that came from the direction she was going in felt suffocating, she could almost taste it one her tongue.

It couldn't get any worse…Or so she thought.

His quick, demonic speed and hearing were leading him straight to Rin and would be even better if she continued to scream like she was. He didn't want that though, even if she was human. Strangely, her shrieks effected him in a completely different way. It was…dare say…some sense of fear or so it would seem.

It was not, though, like when he first witnessed his own brother's demonic transformation. No this was…more powerful, more urgent. It gave him odd strength, an unusual and quick state of panic and…he knew not how to explain it further. But it was getting worse as he got closer to Rin, and much to his irritation, the human wench was also still following.

Sesshoumaru knew because he had stopped for but a moment to see if she was as courageous as she seemed. She had run into him, Sesshoumaru, The Lord of The Western Lands. He would have, on a regular basis, attacked her, but he had not the time to waste nor the pleasure.

Leaping to a tree, he heard the last shriek he would allow Rin to voice. He would not allow his young ward's pain to greaten further, nor would he allow her screeching to hurt his ears any longer. He quickly hopped from branch to branch, following her human scent.

Each wooded limb would creek tightly under his weight, some would remain silent though if it was a larger branch or a newer and younger tree. His silent approach was not cut for the job. Rin was in trouble, he should have been there by now, but his pride had stopped him. Coming to another large branch, he slowed, tensing as he shot off the tree like an arrow from a bow, but faster and more deadly.

That was it, Kagome couldn't go any further. Sesshoumaru, much to her great dismay, was ten times faster than she was. It was pathetic to think that she, a mere mortal, could try to follow a demon, a demon 'Lord' at that. Also her enemy and Inuyasha's brother.

Yet she still trotted behind, willing herself to continue moving her legs. She was exhausted, hungry and cranky. That alone would have made her turn back. A slight tug in her being made her forget turning back, suddenly sensing what she had prayed was not around now.

A Shikon Shard.

Hearing faintly the dull rustling and crunching of bushes in her left ear, she turned her head to gaze cautiously at the forest beyond. Taking her bow and holding it up, she reached behind her to a feathered tip strapped to her back. Notching the arrow, she prepared to shoot anything that came in her line of sight.

If she hesitated, she knew it could be fatal, but the hope of it being Inuyasha made her extra cautious. Suddenly, as she continued to take small steps forward, she saw a man. Her exciting, brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The last time she had thought a person a human male, she ended up in something like a staring-contest with one of her enemies. A very_ murderous _enemy. She didn't want to risk that again.

Being as silent as she could, she hid behind a tree, crouching low as she pulled back her taunt bow string. The…person…did not move, and it took not more than a second for Kagome to realize something.

He was _extremely _good looking.

Not as such as Sesshoumaru, though she wouldn't admit that aloud, but he was still beautiful. He wore a black kimono, just pure black. She could tell it was silk by the way it shinned with each movement his chest made when he breathed. His long, black hair was just as flawless as the black silk of his clothes, and Kagome couldn't help but gawk at his handsome face.

He had no claws from what it looked like, which was good, but she also noticed something else. Something white stuck out from his back, however, Kagome didn't know what it was nor had the time to.

She realized what he was looking at.

His heart suddenly lurched into his throat and he had to force it back down, proving to be quite weird. He was not used to such a feeling, such dread. Rin lay on the forest floor, the lush, damp grass slightly hiding her form. Whoever did this would pay, and dearly.

Red lay everywhere. It covered the grass, the rocks, the trunks of the trees and most importantly, Rin herself. But, something was missing. Usually blood had an iron taste and smell to it, but yet it had no scent. Taking two clawed fingers, he reached over to the tree he stood by, swiping a sample of the stain Rin seemed to have caused.

He stared at the scarlet on his fingers, feeling repulsed. Well, it certainly looked like blood. He brought it closer to his face, taking unnoticeable sniffs quickly. Still it held no scent. He tensed, bringing his fingers even closer. He felt disturbed by what he was about to do, but his pride kicked in.

His tongue suddenly darted out, licking the substance off his fingers. If his ego would allow it, he would have scrunched his face in great distaste at having liked his own ward's blood. But she was human, and he should have cared less for one. It was just a matter of humanity, nothing more. He had to remind himself not to care though.

He had other problems.

Before she even blinked, the man before her was gone from her sight. Just vanished, no little poof of magic, no whoosh of wind, no sound at all, he was just gone. Still crouching, she moved forward to investigate what she could barely see. Soon it was all she could see.

Blood was everywhere she looked in the clearing, her shocked eyes landing on a still form in the middle of it all. She gasped loudly. She nearly threw up what she had had for dinner, but tried to hold her stomach. She was frozen in terror.

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes flicked over to the girl in the bushes not far from him. He suppressed a growl. The girl had not given up and she had even dared to make it this far. He slightly was surprised by the girl, thinking the pathetic human would turn and forget about another who might need help.

She had proved him wrong. How quaint.

His eyes widened a sliver of an inch as the mortal suddenly stood, preparing to run to the fallen little girl from what he could tell. If what he had discovered was true, she would completely ruin his plans. She and Rin would both be endangered, not that he was concerned about his brother's wench.

Kagome's eyes widened drastically when a white, striped hand clamped over her mouth. She started struggling fiercely against the person, noticing wearily that he did not use his other hand. She froze.

It clicked. 'Sesshoumaru.'

"Remain still, human. This does not concern you," he said harshly. Kagome tensed visibly against him, surprised he would actually touch her. She nodded against his bone crushing grip. He released her, stepping away quickly.

His eyes narrowed and his nose slightly wrinkled in dislike. The frown he had also displayed his great irritation, though most of his face betrayed nothing, she could still see it. Kagome wasn't stupid, though she tended to be sometimes.

He held up his only hand to his face, Kagome noticing the stain of old blood on the tips of them. It slowly started to glow a yellowish green, making her step back from the demon. She watched his face for any portray or hint of what he was going to do. His eyes remained locked on the still little girl, and his hand suddenly flicked toward her. Kagome shrieked when she realized what he was doing.

"NO! Stop!" She sprang toward him, his eyes shifting like lightning to look at her in smothered anger. She tackled his side, expecting an arm. He had no left arm, she remembered at the last moment, pushing him with the force of her momentum.

He held strong, locking his muscles and remaining upright, glaring at her with a murderous intent. Her face flushed as she looked up at him, her fear evident in every fiber of her being. He growled at her, the girl instantly letting him go.

"Woman, if you want to remain alive," he said in a chillingly calm voice. "You will not touch me again." She nodded fast, taking a step back to put more distance between them. His deep, amber eyes glowed mysteriously as he watched her fidget with her hands from the corner of his eye.

"S-Sorry…" He turned to look at Rin once more. "Wait!" He paused, sending a menacing look at the human. If she interrupted him again, she would die. He waited, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" She asked simply, looking nervous.

"That is not your concern hu-"

"I'm making it my concern!" His eyes darkened in anger. The human was surely going to die if she continued this. "What are you doing," she asked more sternly. His eyes gazed ahead, his head not having moved to look at her. 'Pathetic,' he thought with a sneer.

"It needn't be said, human." Suddenly, he heard the sound of a bow string being drawn, tensing as he actually turned to look at Inuyasha's wench. The arrow was aimed right at him, and he growled at her.

"Miko what-" The arrow whizzed by his head, his hair blowing from the slight wind it had created. A very thin line of blood formed on his left cheek, his eyes flashing with an emotion. The sun kissed orbs opened slightly more, realizing she had not been aiming for him at all.

Breath shakily blew on his neck, its hand placed tightly on his right shoulder, a demon falling to the ground right behind him. How could he have not noticed? How could it have gotten so close to him? The fabric of his normal kimono was ripped by its claws when it fell.

He turned his head to gaze thoughtfully down at it, the arrow piercing through the demon's skull. He was suddenly alert, tensing into a battle stance as he became aware of everything around him. His claws flexed with hidden intentions, turning to the forest as Kagome had done to fight of the sudden group of demons.

Note: Sorry it took me so long guys. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up!!!! I no, nothing has really happened, but instead of having you wait I decided to try to hold it out so I could get more ideas while you guys didn't yell at me. It works, I guess. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!


	3. Of Demons and Spiders

Chapter Three

Rain…simple, unconcerned rain. It fell when it wanted to, went where it wanted to, and stopped when it wanted to. It hissed as it fell on the forest, making the ground turn to clinging mud. It flowed in small streams when the ground would not absorb it, going to the lowest point in the ground and collecting there.

That happened to be where Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood.

The water carelessly ran over the earth to that spot, running over wet and fresh blood as well. The blood mixed with it, tinting the pure water a light red. Almost imitating Sesshoumaru's glowing, crimson stained eyes. Though it was becoming close to the color, it couldn't quite grasp the deadly demon's silent threat his appearance mirrored.

The human girl, Rin, lay cradled in Kagome's limp arms and she herself snuggled against Sesshoumaru's chest, his one arm wrapped around her shoulders so she did not fall. His claws were unusually long and his fangs nearly jetting out to hang over his bottom lip, his blood looking like it boiled in his very veins. That was not the case. He had fire in his heart, anger and extreme frustration locked within his caged mind, and ice in his veins. Cool, cold, and calm.

His eyes blazed with a raging storm, the metal blue-gray color of his irises clashing with the bright red that lightened around it. However, in image he looked calm and deadly, he was not so. Any demon that came into his range of sense instantly turned around or went around. They thought him a threat, as they should from the power he radiated. Murderous, maybe, but weakened and very much on end.

The idiots couldn't tell, which was something he wanted on his side. But it would not last. Demons were starting to smell fresh death, blood, and decay. They were circling around the limit of his senses, teasing the very tip of it so he knew they were there.

His body was harder than normal, almost unimaginably tense. Gashes oozed with gore, one on his cheek, many on his chest and stomach, teeth marks on his legs and a particularly deep wound on his right side.

He stared straight ahead, thinking back to the battle.

His claws flexed with hidden intentions, turning to the forest as Kagome had done to fight off the sudden group of demons. He, Sesshoumaru, for once, didn't have time. The demons rushed at him, the ones lower to the ground biting their teeth deep into his stomach and legs. The ones around his height slashed at him with their claws, some even having swords.

He heard a soul shattering scream next to him, Inuyasha's wench covered with beasts as well. One bit into her side, one also biting dangerously close to her jaguar vein. One fell to the ground dead, having been shot with her arrow, but one didn't do much.

He turned to look at her fully, watching as she pulled away from the monsters. A disgustingly brown demon came up behind her, clawing at her back. Three long claw wounds now were on her back, ripping through the quiver of arrows. She sidestepped, running into the clearing and completely forgetting about her own well-being.

His claws shredded through the demons, his hand going to Toukijin as soon as it could. He pulled the icy blade out, slicing through all who apposed him. He heard a shriek come from the mortal, expecting it, and turned to look at her.

His eyes twitched slightly.

She lay in the clearing, collapsed next to his ward. He had not expected her to go that far. He had realized the clearing was a trap long ago, magic twisted into it by a very specific spider demon. This spider did not spin webs, it spun magic and spells. The blood had had a very sour taste to it, leading him to know it was a trap.

Blood was not sour, nor did it not have a scent. Spider demons like that usually captured children, stunning them with a strange gas that they released from their mouth. The gas remained in the air, invisible and tricked the mind to create a scene of gore and blood. It then released some of its own poison that looked like blood, then erasing the gas when the horrific image was created with the child in the middle.

It was a trick to get a meal. Once the scene was done it waited far in the trees for a victim. It made magic and cast spells that either electrocuted or poisoned the victim once in range, stunning them. If spun correctly, and if a victim was caught, you could see the magic around the clearing.

It looked like a web.

And that's what happened. Lines went everywhere around the clearing, suddenly appearing out of no where. He scowled, hitting a demon with the flat of his sword and knocking him into the clearing. Blue electricity came from the web, shocking the demon in one great volt of energy.

It dropped instantly.

His eyes slowly narrowed, his eyes quickly going through tints as he became…well, pissed. Now, the spider had been informed the trap had caught something, and he knew it would be there in but a moment for the meal.

Knocking another, and another, and another demon into the trap, he tried to sense where the spider was. If he could target where it was coming from, he could hit enough demons into its way so it would not be temped by the woman or child. A sword went along his side, deep into the flesh in a fierce bite of steel. The red of his eyes darkened more, Sesshoumaru whirling around to behead the foolish beast.

It thumped as it hit the ground.

Thunder rumbled through the forest, making his ears pulse with the sound. One last demon attacked him, getting his chest with its six claws. He snarled at the tall green dragon, turning and stabbing it in the stomach. He twisted Toukijin, making sure the demon was dead as he hurled it into the clearing with the others. He heard no zap this time. He suddenly felt something over him in the tree tops. He froze, the blood from Toukijin slowly trailing across the pale skin of his hand.

The feeling was gone, and he instantly looked at the clearing. He cursed under his breath. There, in the clearing already, was the spider demon. It looked like a regular spider, a pale yellow with dark black stripes. The only difference was it was a demon…and it was three times bigger than Ah and Uh.

It slowly bit into a demon he had knocked into the trap, injecting the body with poison that would help the spider digest the creature. Its two front, hairy legs came to rest on the demon's shoulders, its mouth opening wide with teeth as it bit the demon's head off.

Blood squirted everywhere from the huge bite. Sesshoumaru quickly sidestepped behind a tree, the blood missing him. He knew the spider was not affected by its own web, but the magic was still up and ready for more.

Rin would be left in the clearing, to lure more prey of course when the spider was done with its large meal. She would remain there till she basically rotted or died from lack of food and water. She was merely stunned, of course, but she would remain that way until a curtain herb was injected into her small little body.

Blood continued to spray the trees as it feasted on the demons the web had captured. A dark drop of it shot across Sesshoumaru's cheek, drawing a red line across it. His eyes narrowed dangerously, the heated orbs shinning with anger and the desire for blood.

He heard another scream come from the woman, and instantly peered around the tree. The spider instantly turned around to look at the mortal, its mouth opening wide to hiss at her. Bloodied saliva dripped and oozed from its fangs, the demon becoming tense with threat as he started to approach her.

Kagome gasped as she started to crawl away. Her deep brown eyes flashed over to little Rin, and she suddenly snatched the girl into her arms away from the spider. One arm around his ward, she continued to back away from it. She simply just passed through one of the strands of magic, no reaction whatsoever from the trap.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly glazed over with a hazy, nasty looking scarlet. Enough, he had had enough. How much more pathetic could he make this situation? He was tired of watching, tired of waiting. He had locked up with too much logic for even he, The Lord of The Western Lands. To much calculating, not enough action.

He was mad and he wanted to wait no longer.

He snarled. If it couldn't hurt the woman, it wouldn't hurt him. Oh how wrong he was. Sesshoumaru rushed at the spider demon, fangs and claws bared and ready for blood. It didn't happen. Suddenly, all went black. The web had not been deactivated, but somehow the woman was not effected by it.

He ran through about ten threads of web, electricity coming from every angle as he was hit with the sudden volts. Why, why had it not effected her as it did him? He snarled viciously again. It actually hurt, it actually burned his skin, and it…

Kagome screeched so loud she hurt her own ears as Sesshoumaru collapsed on her without warning. Her free arm naturally wrapped around the wounded man…demon, holding him against her for support. She almost jumped five feet in the air when he spoke.

"I told you," he slowly growled. "Not to touch me…"

Before she could respond he attacked her, Sesshoumaru's pale hand grasping her neck like a lifeline, though it was to really end hers. Rin fell from her arms, hitting the ground like a lifeless body.

"Sess…houmaru!" She cried in limited breath as she grabbed his single wrist. Kagome's eyes went drastically wide as she saw his stripes become thicker, larger on his face and arm. His teeth grew, his face started to get whiter, his claws frighteningly long and sharp.

The spider roared in one hissing breath, Kagome screaming the last full breath she had as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's handsome face. She jerked his face so he was instead staring at the creature, and like she had hoped, his hand dropped.

Now free, she again grabbed Rin, taking the child roughly in her arms and standing to prepare to run. She only got about five feet. The demon lord was before her suddenly once again, earning a shrill shriek from the girl.

She slid forward from her momentum on the slippery ground, running into his chest plate armor. The sharp spikes that stuck out on either side harshly pricked her flesh. Kagome also had no time to respond fully, Sesshoumaru grabbing her forearm in a painful grip. His arm wrapped behind her back to grab her left arm instead of the right like she had thought, the terrifying demon growling low as he brought her close to his armor again.

She noticed, however, that his hold on her was not harsh nor gentle, but it was much better than before. It held the air of protectiveness, and she was sure to adjust so his spikes did not hurt her again. She also made sure little Rin was not crushed between the two adults, brushing the girl's bangs out of her face.

"Hold onto me," Sesshoumaru's deep, velvet voice suddenly said. Brown eyes looked up at him in shock, fear, and rage. 'First he tells me not to touch him, now he changes his mind? After he nearly choked me?!'

Against the young miko's wishes, she obeyed him, grasping his kimono tighter on his chest in her feminine hand. Closing her eyes, she preyed that Inuyasha's older brother would not do something…well…like his little brother.

Yes, Inuyasha had always kept her out of harm's way, but he was rash and idiotic sometimes, or he was completely insane. She missed Inuyasha right about now, wishing that Sesshoumaru and the half demon would just change places at the moment.

She opened her lush mouth instantly, feeling her stomach to a flip flop into her throat as Sesshoumaru took flight. The air lapped and whistled harshly past them, as if trying to stop the lord's sudden assault.

A scream ripped through the air as blood splattered on the ground.

Now, he stood there, girl and ward in his one arm. Normally he would have been disgusted about what he was doing at the moment, but the girl at least deserved to live. The wench had saved his Rin, and for that, he would let her live.

He then noticed small tears leaked down from the curtain of her dark bangs. Her shoulders shook in silent sadness, much to his shock. "So close…so close…" Even in his weakened state, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the woman in his arm. Was she dreaming, or merely stating that she had failed? He knew not what the pathetic human was complaining about, so he chose to ignore it for the time being.

He had more important things to worry about.

His bloody eyes widened. He barely had time to dodge the arrow after he saw the glint of stone coming at him. Maybe not barely enough time. Given another second, he would have fully dodged the arrow. But the rain's hiss had covered the arrows whistle and the bow string's pulse. He had not heard it coming.

He did have enough time to move Kagome's face out of the way, though. His face transformed into a scowl, vicious heat warming his golden eyes even in the dark forest. More blood streamed down his body from the new wound, the arrow sticking out of his chest.

White hot heat spread through his body as he grunted from the impact, a loud snarl echoing through the trees. Every thing silenced but the rain, the birds, the bugs, everything. The hair on Sesshoumaru's arm and neck slowly raised in realization. He cursed.

He had just given himself away.

Note: I'M SO SORRY!!! ::wails and hugs computer screen:: My internet has been down for a LONG time and I couldn't update! ::sobs:: It's finally back up! I'm sorry guys. Please review! ::kisses keyboard:: ::coughs and sticks out tongue:: Need soap!


	4. Blood with Wings

Chapter Four

His throat went dry and tight in pain as he stared at the arrow. His own snarl of pain still rang in his ears, ever reminding him of his mistake. He had not expected it…any of it. Rin wandering away, his brother's wench, the spider and demons, none of it.

And he hated that more than anything.

His keen eyes shifted to stare at the woman. Her face was caked with blood, her shut eyes displaying slightly disturbing peace as she slept. His gaze darkened. _She _had saved them. _She _had fired the arrow that killed the spider demon. _She _had allowed him to be in better health. If _she _had not fired, he would probably not be standing with _two_ legs right now.

He did not want to remember the last part of the battle. He felt ashamed that _she _had saved _him._ It was supposed to be the other way around. It was not, and he had not time to waste thinking on the matter. He had given himself away by his cry of pain, however small, it had shown his weakness.

The lesser demons were starting to close in around them, hearing the pain that usually would not have affected this greater being. They knew now that not much was there to be feared. Sesshoumaru could kill at least a few, but from what he could sense, it was far less than what he needed.

The girl suddenly stirred, finally taking her light weight off him. Her brown eyes were glazed in a sleepy mist as her balance stabled slightly. He was thankful as she stood on her own two feet again, Rin nearly falling from her weak arms. It wasn't long, however, before she was leaning against him once more.

His sharp teeth clenched to hold in a hiss of pain, Kagome mumbling and stuttering as she apologized. Slowly, the head of black tilted up to look at him. His throat tightened as he waited for her reaction…but it never seemed to come.

Chocolate locked with crimson and Kagome nearly screamed. Nearly. Instead she froze. She had been with Inuyasha long enough to know when he was out of control not to make sudden movements that might signal you as…Kagome swallowed hard. _Prey. _If she made any move to retreat, that might just jolt a negative response from the demon lord. That was something she never wanted to happen.

So they remained there, staring at each other. Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched slightly. "Move, woman. I have not time to waste with this. I have much more important matters to deal with than you." Kagome took a startled step back.

She looked at him cautiously. "How…why…you're not…you know…nuts?" She seemed surprised, but what did he expect from a woman that traveled with his brother? Inuyasha always was, as she had said, nutswhen his demon blood took over. She had a right to believe that he would react the same when he was like this, but she had no right to think that low of him.

He held in a growl. "I am not like my brother, miko. I do not, as you figure, go insanewhen I am like this," his voice was low and strained she noticed. Finally she took in his form…and almost fainted.

Blood was soaked into his grand kimono everywhere. If she hadn't known it was white, she would have thought it perfectly red. None of the clothing was untainted by the color. Kagome looked down at her own white shirt, gasping when she found it was almost the same as his. Stained almost completely, but not as bad. Blood also ran down her legs, and she was quite thankful it wasn't hers. Mostly anyway.

It wasn't that comforting either because…it was Sesshoumaru's.

She looked back at the lord. This was not a demon to play with. His anger was legendary as was his skill for killing. He was not known as the aristocratic assassin for nothing, but seeing him like this seemed to change all that. He was wounded as well as wild right now. He was thinking clearly, mind you, but his appearance said otherwise.

Kagome swallowed the heated lump in her throat, the passageway tight and dry. She took another step back away from Sesshoumaru, giving him the space he so rightfully deserved. She was surprised. After all he went through to get it through her head, he would actually touch her of his own will. It seemed wrong for the lord to do that, but in desperate times people did unlikely things.

Or so she hoped.

She didn't want to owe him anything. Inuyasha would surely kill her for owing his evil half-brother and she _really _didn't want to know what he would ask for. She had a pretty good guess.

She then noticed how tense he was. If he started to breath less than what he already was, she thought she might see a vein stick out of his forehead. Kagome shuddered. 'Now that would be scary,' she thought in dry humor.

She looked up at him, finally thinking seriously. "What's happening," she asked quietly. "Is something wrong?" At this declaration, Sesshoumaru's visage seemed to shift, but in the next second, Kagome could no longer tell.

"Demons," was all he said. Sesshoumaru's voice was empty, but she could read the small twinge of annoyance. Had she annoyed him? She mentally scoffed. It didn't matter if she did, she had other problems to deal with, just like him.

In an instant, the nice and calm atmosphere of the forest changed completely. The classic, yellow whip flowed from Sesshoumaru's two finger tips, his arm jerking back. It viciously struck a grotesque looking demon, its ugly brown eyes widening as its head was taken clean off its shoulders.

Kagome screamed as she ducked, the whip flying dangerously over her head. It struck another, the tiger looking monster crying out in horror as it searched for its suddenly missing limb. Kagome held Rin close, the little girl giving a small snore as the gore continued. God how she wished she could do that right now.

One got to close for his tastes, and Kagome suddenly found herself embraced. She could feel scraps of flesh and bone gently hit her as Sesshoumaru tore the creature behind her to shreds. She yelped, pushing away from Sesshoumaru as quick as she could.

He growled at her, stilling her protests. "Quiet human." Kagome huffed, feeling him squish her even more against him chest armor. Her wounded shoulder brushed against one of the spikes, and all hell seemed to break loose from that.

Sesshoumaru's one arm went up instantly to one of his demonic ears, actually wincing as Kagome's soul shearing scream sounded through the forest. At the same moment, a strange looking crow demon flew at Sesshoumaru's already wounded back. It was long, but looked like it was gone instantly after its attack, a splash of blood following in its wake. Its claws ripped into his flesh, tearing through the other gashes and cuts and making them bigger.

His eyes grew huge. The gray and blue irises seemed to disappear, black slits taking their places. His mouth opened in a silent roar, and Kagome's eyes grew incredibly wide in fear. Rin suddenly dropped from her arms, the little girl making quite a thump as she landed.

A single, yet deafening splash rang in her ears as she closed her eyes tightly. Waiting for that pain she knew was to come. Nothing came…no roar, no big paws slamming down on the earth…nothing. Silence was deafening to her and Kagome found she wanted anything but silence at the moment.

Somehow, the rain didn't seem to help.

Kagome reluctantly roused herself from her shock. Opening her shocking brown eyes just a sliver, she gasped. An unexpected rain drop hit close to her eye, making her jump in surprise.

His body lay in the largest puddle of water she could see, his eyes frozen as he did not breath. She was afraid he was dead, her 'protector' gone from the world…somehow she knew it wasn't true. Sesshoumaru, though weak at the moment, would not fall this easy. However…she might have been out a long time…

He remained completely still, his wide scarlet eyes staring at nothing in particular. She stared at them, the twin orbs almost seeming to follow her form as she walked toward him. Kagome was surprised when she took a deep breath, realizing she had not been breathing.

Would she actually care to see Sesshoumaru like this? Kagome knew she shouldn't, but she was a kind person. She would not stand to have anyone injured and abandoned just sit there while she could help.

Her chocolate eyes flashed with determination.

It soon vanished, however, as the bird demon swooped down with unimaginable speed. She screamed, jumping hastily to the side in order not to be speared on its beak. 'When did it get so big? It's bigger than I am now!'

Its feathers were a deep navy blue, the wings each about twice as long as her. Its body, she suddenly realized, was not that of a bird. It was on all fours and a long, armor plated tail swung dangerously behind it. Its furious eyes blazed a glowing red, just like Sesshoumaru's, though it had no pupil.

Its beak was covered in armor as well, the metal shinning as it suddenly reflected her image, the creature swinging down for another try. Kagome screamed again, flinging herself closer to Sesshoumaru this time. She could hear the wind whistle greatly as it rushed by, the sharp, wet air continuing to pull past her. Leafs, twigs and even branches darted past her, almost hitting her wounded form. Her arms covered her face and chest as she grunted from the impact of it.

Something was not right. Kagome remembered a bird attacking Sesshoumaru, not this thing. Her eyes widened as she looked at where she had been standing. A large scrape like crack was in the earth, sliced by the animal's beak. She gasped as she rolled again, this time not getting away as easily.

She shrieked as the beak cut harshly into her shoulder, the main body of the demon knocking her about three yards away and into a tree. She cried out in pain, much louder than Sesshoumaru had, as she crumbled to the wet mud.

"What is that thing?" Kagome watched as it swooped around again, but this time it flapped its huge wings to slow down. It gently landed, though she wouldn't exactly call it gentle.

Its feet sunk into the wet ground from its weight. Kagome jumped when she heard it chuckle. "I am merely a demon," is said carelessly. "You need not know my name, for you will not be around very long to remember it." Its eyes gleamed, and Kagome slowly noticed the darker looking feathers in its mouth.

Kagome swallowed hard, staring at the demon's sharp beak. 'It…_ate _the other demon!' She gasped as it took a step toward her. Slowly, she crawled away, her leg bending the wrong way if she stood. It was probably broken. Well, she hoped not anyway…

It laughed again, the monstrous roar ringing in her ears. "Well, I've hand human before, but I didn't expect to have dog demon as well…" It continued to mock her, slowly turning its large, hideous head to look at her momentary comrade. Looking around frantically, she looked for her bow. Hopefully she could get there in time.

As she spotted her trusty weapon over to the side, she heard the demon take a loud step back. "No…" It said in shock. Kagome didn't care to look as it continued to talk, sprinting over to her bow and arrows while it was distracted.

"No, it cannot be! How can he still be alive!" That, however, did get Kagome's undivided attention. Her brown orbs darted over to look at the demon, notching an arrow and taking aim at the creature. Her eyes went wide once again.

Sesshoumaru's hand was twitching, from nerves or actual living intentions she wasn't sure. He could be dead, or he could be alive. She didn't know. Pulling the grayish whitish feathers of her arrow to her pale cheek, she prayed hard as she aimed at the demon's side. The head wouldn't work, it was well armored. She had a little worry of the armored tail though. One wrong flick of that baby and bye bye arrow.

"Please work," she pleaded. Her fingers released the arrow, letting it fly as it ripped through the air and rain drops. A light purplish glow took affect as it glowed around the arrow's small blade and shaft, making it powerful and purified.

It stuck the strong demon's side, the monster crying out in rage and pain as the purity of the arrow burned its flesh. It roared as it suddenly reared, flapping its large wings as it took flight once again. Its red eyes gleamed with hatred and white hot pain, Kagome taking a hesitant step back.

"You wretched human! You're a miko?" It yelped as the arrow in its side bit further into its guts. "How dare you?" It snarled at her, preparing to lung at the girl. Kagome stood on shaky legs, readying herself to dodge left or right.

But…it never got to happen…

The arrow began to glow intensely, as if waking up to reality once more. Kagome gawked as she stared at the demon, watching as it squirmed. "You…!" The creature did not get to say even a mouth full of words before a familiar yellow whip flew up at incredible speed, slicing through its stomach almost all the way through.

Kagome yelped when she nearly was squished as the demon fell, stepping out of the way quickly. As the demon stared at her with fading red eyes, she stepped away from it as it continued to turn to dust, the fine gray powder blowing away in an unnatural breeze.

Kagome turned her head slowly to look at him, the demon lord standing in all his pride. But he was not well, his posture for once, slanted and droopy. His eyes were no longer scarlet, and she was shocked he was actually standing. She could see his chest rise and fall underneath his breast armor, and she could tell he was having a very hard time breathing.

He was in great pain, his blood pouring off him in waves. His mouth refused to open, but his eyes said almost everything. The depthless golden eyes watched her from where he stood, the orbs flickering to Rin who lay on the forest floor and back to her again.

Almost at once he turned on his heel, trying hard to walk with a straight back and in a straight line. Kagome nodded to him, even though his back was turned. She rushed over to little Rin, splashing heavily as she limped over to the girl. Wincing with every step, she bent down and scooped Rin into her arms.

She wondered for the first time how the child could have slept through everything like this, but she had other things to think about. Why she was following him and his orders was confusing enough, but why would the lord save his enemy? Why would she? She sighed as she looked at the wet ground, her soaking bangs going even more into her face.

She knew if they stayed any longer demons would be all over them again, and neither of the adults could handle that at the moment. Both of them would actually admit to that, even if they had not voiced it.

Hopping on one leg, she followed after the trail of blood to Sesshoumaru. The male was stubborn, but then again so was Kagome. She just prayed he wasn't much like his brother when it came to wounds, otherwise she would be in hell.

Note: O.o Sooooo tiiiiirrrrrreeeeed. :wails: Oh man, my SLEEPY! And I have to work on chapter 5...:eyes water: I wanna go to beeeeeeeeeeed! Oh man, you guys better review like crazy, you got that:head falls on keyboard: vuihgfdsauih


	5. Issues

Chapter Five

_:This chapter is dedicated to __Hikari-Nanashi_

Kagome's arms shook with exhaustion, her face, her flesh, was completely pale from loss of blood. Her dark eyes drooped lazily, blackness trying to desperately take over her wounded body. Rin lay limp, the girl looking very tan against Kagome's skin. She knew very well that she was not going to last much longer, but that didn't stop her from following the red and white blur in front of her, her vision failing as well.

Exhaustion also, mush to his surprise, was starting to take its toll on him like the girl. His muscles were burning with lactic acid from lack of oxygen, he was disgustingly smeared in his and the wench's blood. The wench, Inuyasha's wench,was following him. But she was carrying Rin, which was very good on his terms, but he knew her mortal body would soon...

He unexpectedly heard a loud thump behind him, as if it had only waited for him to jinx it. With an irritated growl, he turned around slowly, careful not to limp in front of her. It would be very bad if he showed more weakness to the wench, though it was already bad enough, and he didn't want that worse.

Kagome was visibly startled at the harsh sound of his growl. Sesshoumaru's eyes held a commanding light to them, daring her to do that again. His face remained solid, untransformed from the vicious rage chilling his amber eyes in the dank light of the morning clouds. She gulped with difficulty, trying to wet her dry throat the best she could. The rain, at least, was helping.

Kagome sat there on her knees in the mud. Rin had accidentally slipped from her fingers and had fallen to the ground. She had dove for the child, mud splattering on her face, legs, and clothes in a diagonal line. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with a strange emotion, something that was slightly disturbing.

It was not disturbing to her, but to him. The woman…_child_…looked attractive dirty. That thought alone was what had disturbed him so. She looked wild with those wide eyes, the messy hair, the bloody clothes, and that dirty face. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of finding a human attractive in any way. He continuing to walk forward as Kagome scrambled to catch up, the demon lord mentally shrugging off the inappropriate subject.

They soon came upon a small pond, a tiny water fall from the stream above on the hill pouring down. The gentle splashes of water to water became louder than the rain, though the rain was more like a sprinkle now. It was clearly day now, and Kagome knew Inuyasha was going to defiantly kill her when he found her.

_If _he found her…

With amazing grace, Sesshoumaru led them down to that pond, slowly stepping from rock to rock on the way down. Rocks lay everywhere, some covered in a green furry moss. Kagome feared falling, the rocks hitting her wounds not a pleasant image in her mind.

As they neared the water, Kagome groaned in protest as she body started to shut down. In a desperate attempt to not get killed by rocks or Sesshoumaru, she made a mad dash to the wetness. But, as luck would have it, Kagome slipped.

Rin flew from her arms, making her cry out in panic. As she fell forward, eyes still on the little girl, she ran head first into a _wall of steel_. Shockingly, the steel moved. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew slightly wide, his body falling now with the human's, his ward flying through the air.

Kagome watched Rin land in the water, relief washing over her. It didn't last, however, as Sesshoumaru and her hit rocks. _Hard _and _sharp _rocks. Kagome couldn't open her mouth to scream as iron spiked on to her tongue, the scarlet staining yet another thing of hers. 'My poor taste buds,' she whined with dry humor. Luckily, that was the only thing that happened to her…at least…in a way.

A huge, gigantic splash was heard and Kagome turned to it. Sesshoumaru lay floating on the water's surface, his bangs in his face, his cloths clinging to him everywhere. Kagome decided he must have fallen in from their position on the rocks. With a gulp, Kagome watched him for any sign of life. His beautiful eyes were closed, fueling her fear as he continued to float.

He wasn't moving.

Kagome made her way hesitantly into the fridge like water. With a violent shiver, she waded her way to the demon lord, watching with a bird's eye to make sure he wasn't playing a trick on her. With a deep breath, Kagome reached her pale, bloody hand out to him.

As soon as flesh hit flesh, his eyes snapped open. Kagome drew her hand away with a scowl on her face, angered by his reaction to her touch. She was just trying to help, but of course, the pompous ass of a lord couldn't handle that. With emotions raging, she held her tongue reluctantly.

Exhaling slowly and shakily, his golden eyes gleamed with anger as his feet touched the bottom of the pond. "Rin," he quietly ground out between his teeth. Kagome's eyes grew large as she yelped, realizing her mistake and clumsiness. Her head snapped from side to side, looking eagerly for the little girl she had been carrying moments before.

Rin lay propped against a rock in the shallow end of the freezing pond, her expression peaceful and unaffected. Kagome stared at her in awe. How could she not be affected by the water? How could she still be sleeping? Kagome's mind finally really took Rin's condition.

Brown eyes narrowed in concern, she bent and picked up Rin, her head turning to look back at the demon lord. "What'd wrong with her?" His golden eyes seemed to flame as his hungry gaze lingered on her. Kagome stilled under the intensity of his eyes, afraid while he openly observed her.

Finally, after eternity it seemed, he turned his back to her. "Poison," he said simply, as if it held no real meaning. Kagome stood straight as her mouth dropped open.

"What! Then we have to get her help, fast! We-"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped back to look at her again. "Calm yourself, human. You will just make the situation worse," he bit at her, eyes chilled. "She will not die so soon. The poison has merely stunned her into a deep sleep."

Kagome's open mouth slowly closed, as if she was hesitant to believe him. Rin was, after all, his ward. Kagome doubted Sesshoumaru would allow anything to happen to the girl, his pride and honor wouldn't stand for it. A smile tugged on her pale lips, brown eyes warming as she held the lord's gaze. Maybe it wasn't his pride, maybe he just cared…

Sesshoumaru glared at the human wench, angered by her display of joy. Inhaling the cool air around the pond, he collected his thoughts and waded toward the rocks. Splashing indicated the girl was following him, and Sesshoumaru was thankful he didn't have to deal with her anymore than he was right now.

Fatigue attacked his body and felt as if it would crush him. His golden eyes grew dull as his mind entered a fog, and only a part of his brain seemed conscious of where he was going. His feet started to become heavier and heavier to lift, his legs stiff and cold. The little dip in the pond hadn't helped, either, but instead it made everything worse. Shivers ran up and down his body, killing nerves as it went. He could no longer feel his body soon after, numb to the world as his eyes closed.

Kagome knew the instant Sesshoumaru was starting to lose himself. His shoulders started to slump and his walking slowed. His long legs did not lengthen very well anymore as he went through the trees. His breathing became harder and his eyes drooped with exhaustion.

Kagome stopped, setting down Rin and leaning her against a tree. If she was wrong about him, then she knew she was about to get her head bit off. Cautiously, Kagome approached the powerful demon, her eyes wide in fright.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered quietly. He didn't respond, but instead kept moving, walking like a ghost. "Sesshoumaru…maybe we should stop," she tried again, hoping the lord would comply to her suggestion. "Please…?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as Sesshoumaru nearly walked into a tree, his shoulder jerking back as half his body hit it. As funny as Kagome would have thought that sounded, the humor was not there for long. Blood stained the pale bark of the tree, and Kagome could not allow Sesshoumaru to walk any further than he was already. Before she could act on her thought, Kagome watched in horror as he started to fall forward.

It was like a dream or perhaps a movie, watching as a hero fell to the ground in defeat. Chocolate eyes wide, she watched him fall in slow motion. His beautiful silver hair fanned out behind him as he descended, his pale face bloody and a look of serenity across his handsome features. His grand white clothing, stained, bellowed out to trail after his form as he hit the ground, a dull thud echoing in her ears.

Fear like nothing Kagome had felt gripped her stomach, and she rushed forward to her fallen rescuer. "Sesshoumaru!" She reached out to touch him, reluctant at first, but seeing his shallow breathing persuaded her. "Sesshoumaru," she yelled at him again, shaking him as she spoke. Still, he did not wake.

"Sesshoumaru, please, say something." Kagome felt extremely out of place talking to him like this. The feeling of not belonging almost made her want to give up, but she wouldn't dare leave him. Her hands gripped his kimono like a life-line, and now that she had him, she was terrified to let go. The freezing cloth held in her grasp chilled her fingers to numb.

Weakly, she thought of Rin. She didn't want the child to go on without him. Sesshoumaru was almost Rin's whole life, the girl counted on him, needed him. Again, she shook him, but not as hard as before. Maybe she could get him to speak and say what Rin needed? That, at least, would help.

Kagome looked at his pale face, her stained hand coming to rest on the top of his silver haired head. "Sesshoumaru…what does Rin need?" She felt odd asking this question, as well as worrying over her enemy. Kagome figured his demonic body had had enough, so no reason to ask about his well being. She already knew what he needed.

Slowly, as if with his dieing breath, Sesshoumaru's mouth formed words. "Aloe Vera," he whispered to her. Kagome shivered at the sound of his weak, deep voice talking to her in such a manner. It wasn't…right. Her warm pools became even more concerned as his breathing slowed. Maybe she shouldn't leave his side till he was better? Kagome shook her head. No, Rin needed her right now. She could help Rin and then Sesshoumaru later.

With a deep breath of the damp and chilled air, she stood on shaky legs. Looking around, she searched for the item of her need. Kagome smiled, remembering what Aloe Vera was. She had seen it sometimes when she went grocery shopping for her mother. It was a strange green plant, thick leafs adorned with poky spikes.

With a sigh of defeat, she decided to go in the direction Sesshoumaru had been heading in. Maybe, Kagome thought, she could find some further up. Looking cautiously back behind her, Kagome starred at the man…demon, lying on the wet ground. Determination lighting her eyes, she nodded at him.

"Don't die on me Sesshoumaru," she spoke with hope. "I think I'll be a little too lost without you around." With her phrase out of her mouth, she turned and walked forward. Her words hung thickly in the forest, as if all had heard the remark. But it fell on deaf ears, both demon and girl fast asleep.

Inuyasha paced frantically around in the small, stuffy hut, his comrades watching him in distress. "Damn it! Where is she!" Again, he cursed his luck. He had fought with Kagome and this is what happened? When would he ever learn?

Miroku held up his hands in submission, trying to ease the hanyou's hostility. "Inuyasha, calm down. Kagome probably went back to her own time," he suggested lightly. Sango, who sat comfortably next to him, nodded in agreement.

Shippo, curled on the demon slayer's lap, looked up at the half-breed. "Yeah, she did say she wanted to go home this morning." Inuyasha turned sharply to regard his little group. His golden eyes flamed with the fury of emotions, worry and anger tying into one.

Slowly, his glowing orbs went to look at the large yellow pack that settled in the far corner of the room. It seemed to plunge his thoughts further into confusion, his keen eyes watching as the firelight danced across its bright surface with the shadows.

'But why would she not take it back with her?' His dark brows rose in concern at this thought. Kagome hadn't been to her world in a long while, she should have wanted to restock. Why, if she wanted, wouldn't she take her back pack with her? It made absolutely no sense.

The firelight danced in his pools as he continued to stare at the main cause of his worry. 'Her bow and arrows are missing,' he realized suddenly, dread gripping his stomach. Quickly, fright coming into his heart, he turned to his friends. "I'm gonna go to the well," he offered strongly.

Before the others could protest, Inuyasha was gone, hopping on the ground and shooting off like lightning. Miroku exchanged a look with Sango, both fairly concerned about their friend's reaction to the absent Kagome. Shippo merely sighed and shook his head, feeling like another quarrel was to start if Inuyasha intruded upon Kagome in her era.

"Well," the monk reasoned. "It is strange that Kagome failed to take her pack with her. Usually, she'd never forget it."

Sango nodded quickly. "Yes, it is strange. She must have been very upset," but her voice seemed to trail off on the last part. They were unsure of what there friend had done, or where she was, for that fact. All was becoming restless with the absence of their comrade.

Shippo looked up from Sango's warm lap, his green eyes glittering with worry. "I hope she's okay…"

The strange, poky leafs of the Aloe Vera bit gently into her skin. Kagome heaved and coughed for breath as she came crawling back to little Rin, the girl still fast asleep. Sesshoumaru's blood, dry, was caked on her hands and arms. 'It won't come off', she often cried in her mind. It stuck to the hairs on her arms, painful and reluctant to let go.

Again, her hands ran along her blood tinted limbs. It was like maple syrup, thick and sticky. Kagome shuddered in disgust. All she had done was roll the wounded lord onto his back so he might be able to breath better. It seemed to be working, but making him move was as easy as moving a lead wall. Kagome grumbled to herself. 'Or a house.'

She looked over at Sesshoumaru, his mouth parted to breath. The cold air wheezed by his almost blue lips, and Kagome cringed in pity. Shaking her head to try to focus and ignore the migraine that had started beating at her skull, she picked the plant up once again. In doing so, Kagome soon realized she had no idea what to do with it.

"Aw man!" She cursed lightly under her breath. Kagome growled at the leafs in her hand, nearly crushing them. She had at least walked a mile to get to the stupid herb and now it seemed wasted.

Slowly, she looked at Rin. 'Maybe,' she thought suddenly. 'Rin needs to…eat? I mean, she hasn't probably eaten since yesterday…' With a look of hope, she glanced down at the plant which was now slightly squished. 'This thing hasn't failed yet.' With new feelings of determination, Kagome crawled further over to the girl.

Grasping Rin's little, slightly chubby face in her left hand, she raised the leaf up to touch her lips. Left hand clutching her jaw, she opened the young girl's mouth. Kagome's lips tightened. "I hope I'm right," she whispered to herself and Rin. With a deep breath, Kagome gently shoved the plant into the ward's mouth.

When Rin didn't show any sign of waking once Kagome got her to swallow the herb, she nearly gave up right then. Rolling onto her back, wincing as her wounds screamed in agony, she whimpered in helplessness. If Sesshoumaru knew what happened to the girl, then she would have to wait until he woke up and was sober. Only the demon could tell her what needed to be done.

Her face to the frosty drizzle, she closed her chocolate orbs in exhaustion. How she could have continued walking, Kagome didn't know, but she was thankful. Now, when Sesshoumaru woke up and told her what to do, then she wouldn't have to walk two miles. Her face scrunched when a negative thought entered her weary mind.

'That is…_if _Sesshoumaru wakes up…'

Note: Tee-hee. Sorry for the REALLY long wait guys. My life has been in utter chaos as of late and I couldn't help but slow down and try to fix it. Now, at least, I think I'm back on my feet. Next time I'll try to update sooner. Oh, by the way, this chapter is going to be dedicated to Hikari-Nanashi, as it says up at the top. Nanashi-sama has been kind enough to snap in my face and get me moving along with, as Nanashi-sama has stated, the show. I am glad to say that this show will start to fly, and I also say thank you to all of you, most of all Nanashi-sama. Thank you.


	6. Temporary Sanctuary

Chapter Six

His anger boiled ruthlessly. His eyes weren't opening and, quite frankly, it was pissing him off. His body felt slightly weak, but no match to what state it had been in earlier. Though that didn't stop the black scowl from crossing his features, however good the news was. A muscle in his cheek twitched angrily, invisible to the naked eye, as his jaw clenched.

His face felt damp to the touch, making the air about him seem far more chilled than it normally would to him. Sesshoumaru started to become furious with whatever it was, for the wetness didn't stop at his face. Instead it continued down his body, first his one arm, then his chest. He was somewhat thankful it didn't continue past his well toned stomach, for his anger would be beyond control if it had.

No one dared to touch him.

After a time of being still, he started to squirm under the cool dampness, though barely. He became uncomfortable, though he hated to admit, and he was…cold. The demon lord stiffened. He was never cold, only when he was extremely vulnerable. That made him all the more eager to awaken.

His ears suddenly became alive and useful once more as a sound swept gently around the air. Sesshoumaru felt slightly relieved, though more cautious now than ever. It vibrated softly in his keen ears as his wit started to reform within his mind. At last, his sleepy senses was no longer so dull and the demon finally identified the noise.

Humming and the sound of water somewhere.

The strange wetness finally left his skin and it was then that Sesshoumaru chose to open his amber hardened eyes. The demon lord stilled his body instantly, tensed and taunt as a bow's string. Jaw once again clenched, he stared with growing hatred for the girl he had threatened never to touch him.

Kagome sat cross legged to his left side as he lay on a hard wood floor, his kimono pulled open so his chest lay bare to her. His right and only arm was pulled out of its resting spot in his sleeve, the appendage lying delicately on the young human's lap. She sat close to him, her shins pressed lightly against his side.

Sesshoumaru felt absolutely violated by the wench, though he didn't move from his resting place. He watched her like a hawk, observing that she had a clay vase next to her filled with clean water. She was dipping a red cloth into the liquid at the moment, completely oblivious to the demonic eyes that glowered her.

She started to turn back to him and he quickly closed his eyes again, allowing himself to feign sleep. Kagome continued with her treatment, brushing the cool cloth against his brow and then traveled south down his body. The water, the lord suddenly realized, was cooling him down, though he felt cooled enough as it was.

Once he was certain she was turned away again, he once again gazed at his surroundings. His gold kissed orbs caught sight of Rin easily in the corner of what he assumed was a broken down human hut. The place was dank and dim, though Sesshoumaru could see perfectly well within the darkness.

He silently examined his ward, realizing she lay awake staring at the ceiling. Her hands lifted above her and waved through the icy air, her child's mind probably making up some imaginary game to keep herself occupied. Next to her lay leafs of what he identified as Aloe Vera, the plant holding some bite marks that looked like human teeth.

A gasp above him brought his gaze back to regard the woman coldly. The red cloth was back in her hand, freshly cleaned and ready for more treatment. For the first time, Sesshoumaru noticed that the red scarf attached to her garments was missing. His bright eyes took in the cloth's appearance in the girl's hand and quickly identified it as that same scarf.

Brown eyes looked into the demon's golden orbs as she froze. Kagome swallowed hard as the intensity of his leer did not waver, but instead stared at her red scarf she held within her cold grasp. Kagome felt tempted to start moving her hand around, almost expecting his eyes to follow.

His eyes slowly started to darken into a scowl, his lips pressing tightly together as his jaw clenched and unclenched. 'Crap,' Kagome thought desperately. 'He's _really_ mad.' As if to justify her assumption, the angered stare sharply turned to glare at her. Kagome quickly tried to say something, but his hoarse words cut her off.

"Wench," he growled weakly. "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome could tell by his tone he desired no answer, but an action. Though, as smart as she was, Kagome dared not guess what it was he wanted. Instead she remained still, waiting for his command.

Fangs suddenly gleaming in the darkness, Sesshoumaru's claws struck the ground and pierced into the old warped wood with a fit of rage. "Back away from me girl, least you lose your head." She eagerly complied as he raised himself shakily up onto his only elbow. Kagome almost succeeded in fully backing away from him, but the wall stopped her. In a panic, Kagome made a mad dash around the demon lord to the corner Rin occupied, farthest away from his being.

Rage tore at him with razors, his pride suffering the blunt of the blows. '_Disgusting_,' he snarled within his mind. A human had touched him. His hardened gaze fell to look down at his chest and arm. Makeshift bandages adorned him almost everywhere and he had to wonder how long he was unconscious.

'Far too long,' he grumbled to himself.

Slowly, unsure of his waning strength, Sesshoumaru started to push himself up into a sitting position. Once he was seated, he tried immediately to control his harsh breathing, thoroughly grateful it was silent. With the same speed, he scooted himself weakly into the darkest corner of the small hut. Thankfully, still far away from the girl.

Kagome watched in fear and awe as he faded into the shadows, completely out of view. Had she not known he was there, she would have believed only her and Rin were the only ones in the shelter. She was suddenly reminded of all the times Sesshoumaru had appeared out of the forest, completely unseen until he stepped into the light.

She had no doubt that if Sesshoumaru wished not to be seen, then he would not be.

With darkness Sesshoumaru was greatly eased of the tension in his body. He could feel the girl's eyes searching for him in the shadows, smirking when she could not find him. With a sneer he leaned against the wall, arm on his propped up knee. No, she never would find him here. Her vision was too poor to be able to fulfill her hunt of him.

With practiced patience, making sure the girl still could not see him; he placed the back of his hand on his forehead. His amber eyes widened slightly as he found the skin hot and smothered in a light sweat. Sesshoumaru looked down as he laid his hand on his chest, finding the same perspiration coating it.

Thoughtfully he turned his head to watch the girl with a new light, though still slightly ruffled by her attention upon his person. Gold steel flamed with curiosity as he regarded the younger human with slightly more respect and wariness. She was smarter than he would care to admit to, but he was slightly doubtful of her judgment. Who would save their enemy?

Kagome could almost feel Sesshoumaru's gaze as she tried to bring Rin back into sanity. Her control and concentration was sorely tested under his sharp vigilance, and she was failing miserably to steady her hands as she stroked the child's head. Her brown iris glinted in the faint light from outside as she gazed out of the corner of her eye, trying to catch sight of the demon lord.

Within the silence of the broken hut, the tension between human and demon drew. Little Rin dozed in Kagome's lap, unaware that tempers and fears grew as the clouds darkened with fading light. Kagome tried desperately to find some excuse to leave them, to find Inuyasha, or to just escape to the outside world for a moment's peace.

Her chocolate orbs glinted as she looked at her supplies. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her and the little girl. Some fruit and fresh water, some blankets, and makeshift bandages were all present beside the Aloe Vera. Kagome could find no way Sesshoumaru could be convinced of her departure as to get supplies and even then there was always the threat of him simply refusing to let her go.

Absently, Kagome rubbed a deep gash in her arm as she stared at the food on the floor, blissfully unaware of the pain the wound still suffered. She barely noticed when her demon companion moved from his dank sanctuary to once again reside within the light. Amber eyes aglow with pride and honor, he waited for her undivided attention.

"What are you intending?"

Kagome nearly leapt out of her skin when his deep voice shot through her thoughts. Whirling to face the dark corner, Kagome gasped when she found him in the opposite side of the hut, bathed in gray light from the clouds overhead. He sat casually across from the corner he had occupied, unaffected by her startled manner, and stared at her with cold eyes as he waited for an answer.

Kagome stuttered to comply, but found her tongue caught by the cat. He was as handsome as anyone could ever be, and Kagome tried to look away from his golden eyes. His pale skin looked gray in the bland rays, his hair more white and his eyes only seemed to pierce through the space between them with even more intensity than she could comprehend. With the blood washed away from his body, he looked all the more godly in the pathetic shelter. It was like a black and white movie, everything one shade or the other, but Sesshoumaru's golden eyes failed to dim within the boring background. They stared and calculated with yellow fire in their depths and snared her absolute attention.

With deliberate slowness, his demonic eyes traveled to her wounded arm, staring at the red blood that marred the pale flesh. In the weak brightness of the world around them, the life giving liquid seemed almost black. Kagome suddenly understood what he was asking about, but didn't understand what he meant by 'intending'.

"Huh?"

His furiously bright eyes slid up to gaze boldly into her own, the amber laced with boredom and indifference. "By leaving your wounds unattended, you reveal yourself vulnerable to infection and illness. I was merely curious as to why you would care so little for your own state of health when you cared so much for mine," he said simply. His right shoulder lifted in a small, incoherent shrug.

"Humans seem so willing to do anything for their own self-preservation."

Kagome could only stare at him. She blinked once. Twice. "I guess I was just worried, was all." She limited her answer to the lord, afraid to say more. Her self-created image of Sesshoumaru was drastically changing because of what he had said. Kagome had never heard him speak so much at one time, to _her_, no less. It must have been a mouthful for him, and it startled her.

The demon's head slowly tilted to one side, as if to ask 'Why?'. Again, she was shocked. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru did not intend to say more, yet his curiosity and caution seemed to be getting the better of him. Yet, Kagome said no more to the stoic lord.

She was genuinely surprised by the man -demon- and quickly turned away before it showed on her face. Kagome calmly reached for the bandages, hoping to heal her own wounds before much longer. She felt his eyes follow her hand, keeping a deadly eye on her every move. It was apparent that he did not trust her, did not like her, so Kagome decided not to move toward him for the vase of water and her scarf.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she started bandaging her own wounds, he felt suddenly disgusted and amused. She was not washing her injures, which meant they were most likely to get tainted. The water was right before him, almost touching his shoed foot, but it seemed as though the girl was reluctant to come nearer. He didn't blame her.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome concentrated on herself, amused that he had shaken her so badly with his small display of temper. The human had seen up-close and personal what he could still do in his time of weakness and she seemed to fear for her own safety. The only way for her to be safe in his presence would be farther away, and she wasn't going to risk that safety by coming any closer to him.

"You are going to get infected," he taunted smugly, though his face and tone remained carefully blank. Brown eyes looked up to glare heatedly back at him, the lord's eyes glowing with suppressed mirth.

'Butthead.'Kagome seethed with anger at his arrogance, feeling scathed by his light and hidden insult. He knew she was afraid to come near him and was making fun of her for it. With sudden determination to prove him wrong, Kagome started unwrapping her just applied bandages. He quirked a fine eyebrow at her antics, further amused by them.

As Kagome was once again free of her wrapping, she gently lifted Rin's little head from her lap. Carefully, she set the child's head down on the ground, patting the slightly matted hair. Looking up to the demon lord once more, Kagome gulped.

He seemed closer to the water and cloth now, as if taunting her further. His eyes read 'Come and get it', mischief flashing in the golden depths. Did she really want to go near him? 'For all I know, he could still be really mad. He could just want me to come closer to him so he can get me but…I really need that water. I don't want to get an infection; Inuyasha will kill me if I do…'

Taking a deep breath, Kagome started to slowly crawl toward the demon lord and her water, as speedy as a snail. She watched his face for any movement, any emotion, but so far none had crossed his face. His body language didn't change, didn't tell her of his anger or threat to hurt her, so she continued forward. More sure of herself, Kagome quickened her pace.

Taking one last look at Sesshoumaru, she reached for the water vase.

Inuyasha started when a shriek suddenly pierced the forest air. Ears twitching, he winced at the sharpness of the sound, trying to identify who or what it came from. Sango walked up to him quickly, waiting for his answer to the scream, what they should do. Her dark hair stuck to her face in wisps, the humidity in the damp air making them feel wet and sweaty.

They had been at it almost all day, searching for Kagome. When Inuyasha realized that she hadn't gone to the well, he had gone into a panic. They had left immediately to hunt for their young friend, but to no avail. They still had not found Kagome.

The tension between the group seemed to have grown without the accompaniment of either Kagome or Shippo. Shippo and Kirara had stayed with Kaede this time, weak and sick form the last time they had left the village. Inuyasha had refused to take the kitsune with them, if only for the reason that he would slow their search down, and Kirara merely chose to stay with him.

Miroku suddenly walked up beside her, making Sango cautious of his actions. She had no intention of letting him grope her again, what he had been doing often lately, and couldn't help but try and keep her shapely backside away from his unholy hands. Miroku didn't seem to notice and with eagerness asked the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what was that-"

"KAGOME!"

Miroku's mouth snapped shut, his staff jingling as he turned to watch the red and white figure bound off in the direction of the scream. He quickly looked at Sango but she, too, was already sprinting after Inuyasha. With a sigh of exhaustion, the monk quickly followed.

Kagome quickly cut off anymore sound that threatened to escape her mouth. Her hand started to shake violently as it grasped the vase's edge, the tips of her fingers barely touching the cool water within. Silent, hyperventilating gasps escaped the confines of her mouth and she tried desperately not to show her sudden fear.

Sesshoumaru's claws bit warningly into the skin of her chest, right over her thudding heart, as he pulled her closer to him. When he had lashed out at her, Kagome had expected him to slice her head off or grasp onto her shirt for leverage, but he had done neither. Instead, his claws had come up under her body, paralyzing her and annihilating anyway for her to move away without her heart becoming impaled by one of his natural blades.

Like an obedient slave, Kagome leaned forward as he did the same, coming uncomfortably close to her person. Silver hair fell from his broad, muscular shoulders as he bent so his lips were by her ear.

His hair glinted in the light, catching and holding her gaze much like the lord himself had done earlier. It was so weightless, looked so silky even in its slightly bloody state that Kagome suddenly ached to touch it, to touch _him_. In all her life, she had never seen a more godly being than Sesshoumaru. His power and relationship with his brother kept her away from him, but mere his presence seemed to beckon her undivided attention.

It hadn't taken Kagome long to realize that Sesshoumaru was almost unreal. He was beautiful, and though he walked this Earth, was all the more unattainable. He was a being that wasn't supposed to be touched, to be marred, though his personality had done much to stain his reputation in her eyes.

At battles when he fought with Inuyasha, Kagome believed that the only thing she craved was to reach out and touch him, to make him seem that, _yes_, you _can _touch him, and he _is_ real. Yet at other times he was so scary, so ungodly that he was the Devil himself in her vision.

This exactly was what she felt toward him now.

Hot breath caressed the shell of her ear and Kagome shuddered because of it. Her nerves were on edge and buzzing with anxiety, the lord's mere proximity shooting her heart into a nervous frenzy. With one last gasp of air, she held her breath, awaiting her utter demise.

"I had warned you before, human, that I do not wish to be touched. I grow tired of reminding you of your place within my presence," he whispered. "The next time you lay your hands on my person, I will kill you."

Kagome gasped as her breath ran short, fear shooting up her spine. Her eyes darted to the hole he had made in the wood flooring. Though warped it was, he still had broken it. If he could do that to wood, he would definitely be able to hurt her. "B-But you had a fever and-"

"No," he quickly interrupted. "My body was merely pressured with healing my wounds. I was unusually warm because the lack of my body's attention upon my temperature." He jerked her forward slightly, his claws pinching painfully into her chest. "Your intentions might have been for good, girl, but I will not have you touching me again."

Suddenly, he tensed. Kagome waited for pain to come, afraid she had upset him too much to keep his word on not killing her. He said he wouldn't kill her…but he never said he wouldn't hurt her.

With strength Kagome hadn't known he had recovered, he tossed her easily to the other side of the hut. Away from him, Rin, and the water. "Get out of my site," he suddenly growled. "My brother comes and I have no desire to fight more today."

It took a moment for Kagome's mind to register what he was saying, but as he started to glare at her, her mind clicked. 'Inuyasha!' With a start, she quickly got to her feet, wobbling slightly as she became slightly dizzy. 'Easy,' her mind chided,_ '_don't want to faint. Just take baby steps…baby steps…'

Before long, Kagome was out of the broken down hut, though still slow. She was slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru hadn't yelled at her to hurry, but that wouldn't be right for him. Sesshoumaru rarely yelled and he wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, so there was no reason for him to bark out orders and insults. Though…he had said that he didn't want to fight…

Before Kagome could stop herself, she was suddenly sliding. With a distressed wail, her feet slipped on the sloppy mud and Kagome tumbled into the freezing water of the creek close to the broken hut. A loud gasp issued forth as the cold water splashed against her torn skin, her whole body flopping into the wetness.

Like a startled hen, Kagome squawked in her rush to reach the other side of the small stream, seeming to fly up the shore. Once on slightly dry ground, as dry as rain soaked ground could get, she didn't stop her flight. Anxious to be with her friends again, to be safe and warm and bandaged, she rushed forward.

Wet grass swished and squeaked against the pressure of her weight, but she took little heed. Kagome suddenly wanted to be as _far away _from Sesshoumaru as she possibly could be. To escape those molten eyes that she could still feel watching her, to get away from his dangerous and suffocating essence.

She now understood why many people and demons alike feared the Great Lord of the West. If he didn't kill you with his Toukijin, claws, or anything else, then surely he would kill your will if you remained in his company. He had such power, such inhuman qualities that screamed of menace and lack of mercy. It was almost impossible to fight against his wishes, let alone fight for your own. The fear was too great.

'Then,' Kagome continued, 'if that didn't get to you, then his attitude will kill any cheerful mood.' With adrenalin pulsing through Kagome's tired body, she continued to tread forward, unaware of where she was going. All that mattered to her at the moment was getting out of Sesshoumaru's view, for she was sure he could still see her through the large missing part of the hut. She could feel it.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha bounded toward the soaking girl, relief flooding his senses. Kagome looked up, fear flashing in her eyes for a moment, before a grin spread across her tired face. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned swiftly to the hanyou, running to him and throwing her arms around his heated neck. He was so _warm_; she couldn't help but take great delight in his strong, hesitant embrace. She was so cold that Kagome swore she was going to freeze into ice if she hadn't wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly drew back from her chilled body, looking at her sternly. "Where the hell have you been? You should know better than to run off like that!" Kagome merely smiled at him, unscathed by his lecturing as Sango and Miroku burst from the shrubs in a full, exhausted sprint.

"Sango! Miroku!"

Miroku looked up, startled as he tried to catch his breath, however cold it was. His hands on his knees, hair sticking to the sides of his face, eyes wide, he gapped at her appearance in great concern. "Kagome! Are you all right?"

Sango was already walking to the girl in great haste, worry etched onto her young features. "Kagome, what happened to you? Your clothes are all torn and bloody-"

"Damn it, Kagome! You're bleeding all over the place," Inuyasha interrupted with a shout of irritation. By then, Miroku and weakly walked to the circle that was starting to form around Kagome. The monk was clearly burdened with great fatigue, though he held on nonetheless.

Kagome lowered her head, still feeling Sesshoumaru's gaze on her back. It seemed to sear her flesh with its intense distrust and loathing, causing Kagome to shudder. With a look of major discomfort, she looked up pleadingly at all of her friends.

"Please…can we just get out of here for a sec? I really don't feel good…" Kagome inwardly winced at her statement. Though it was the truth, she couldn't seem to be able to banish the dishonest feeling she got within her belly. "I got hurt pretty badly back there."

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth and demand his answers now, Miroku interrupted. "Of course, Kagome. I'm sure you will tell us what happened to you as soon as you are able to rest." Kagome smiled at him. 'Thanks Miroku.'

With a huff and few complaints, mostly from Inuyasha, the little group started back toward Kaede's village, which was farther away than Kagome had come to believe. Still, as they walked away from Kagome's temporary sanctuary, she couldn't shake the distinct feeling of golden eyes watching her.

Note: FINALLY! I LIIIIIIVE! Okay, anyway, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to take THAT long to update! I have predicted that this story is going to have about 22 or 23 chapters. It's just a guess, but that's what I shooting for. WHATEVER! Somewhere in the twenties hopefully. I tried to make Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru as he could possibly be, but when I think about it, it's really hard to portray his icy character. I'm happy and goofy and warm-hearted, so he's like the exact opposite of me. Anyway, thanks for not coming after me in a mob! I appreciate it!

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Loves to all,

Frozen


End file.
